memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terrence Beasor
|birthplace = Omaha, Nebraska, USA |roles = Voice actor |characters = Talmadge }} Terrence Beasor is an actor and voice performer who worked on several episodes of , , and as well as on several . http://twocentsbranchoffice.blogspot.de/2008/05/sbo-exclusive-interview-with-terrence.html He also voiced characters on several Star Trek video games. Born in Omaha, Nebraska, Beasor joined the Navy in 1952. Following his service he enrolled at the Pasadena Playhouse and started to work as an actor. Since 1980 he is also working as a voice performer and provided his voice to over 350 feature films and television series. Among his first roles are supporting parts in episodes of Salvage 1 (1979, executive produced by Harve Bennett), Paris (1980, with Nicolas Coster), The Incredible Hulk (1980, with Bruce Wright and Terrence Evans), and Foul Play (1981). Further television work includes episodes of Police Squad! (1982, with Barbara Tarbuck and Kathryn Leigh Scott), The Powers of Matthew Star (1982, with Judson Scott), Dallas (1983, with Susan Howard, John Beck, Henry Darrow, Morgan Woodward, and John Anderson), The A-Team (1983, with Melinda Culea, Dwight Schultz, and Noble Willingham), Hardcastle & McCormick (1985, with Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly), Hunter (1985, with K Callan, John McLiam, Bruce Davison, and David Sage), Hill Street Blues (1985, with James Sikking, Michael Durrell, Eric Pierpoint, and Evelyn Guerrero), Days of Our Lives (1985), Cheers (1986, with Paul Eiding and Kelsey Grammer), L.A. Law (1987, with Corbin Bernsen, Fran Bennett, Christopher Carroll, Robin Gammell, and Bruce Winant), Dynasty (1987, with Joan Collins and Tom Schanley), Murder, She Wrote (1989), Knots Landing (1990, with Michelle Phillips and Reiner Schöne), Columbo (1991), Chicago Hope (1996, with Juli Donald), Passions (2000, with McKenzie Westmore and Bruce French), Angel (2000, with Tommy Hinkley and Tony Amendola), The Practice (2002, with Lisa Banes), The District (2003, with Stephen Wozniak), Gilmore Girls (2004), Scrubs (2004, with Ken Jenkins and Cullen Douglas), and The Office (2008, with April Marie Eden). Beasor's film work includes the crime drama Walking the Edge (1983, with James McIntire and Jim Fitzpatrick), the horror comedy Monster in the Closet (1986, with Henry Gibson, Paul Dooley, Kevin Peter Hall, Arlee Reed, and Jack Shearer), the drama The Commission (2003, with Corbin Bernsen, Stephen Collins, Henry Gibson, D.C. Douglas, Sam Anderson, Jim Beaver, Hal Donahue, Glenn Morshower, and John Vargas), the horror film Demon Hunter (2005, with Robert Alonzo and Eddie Perez), and the comedy Strange Wilderness (2008, with David Mattey). As a professional voice performer he lent his voice to the drama Native Son (1986, with Chuck Hicks, William Boyett, Judi Durand, J.D. Hall, Harvey Jason, and Steve Susskind), the sequel Jaws: The Revenge (1987), the science fiction thriller Solar Crisis (1990), the crime drama Jennifer Eight (1992), the thriller Memento (2000), and the drama Hearts in Atlantis (2001). More recent work includes guest parts in episodes of Parks and Recreation (2011, with Adam Scott and Jim O'Heir), Raising Hope (2011), Hot in Cleveland (2011), and House M.D. (2012), the comedy Fully Loaded (2011), and the drama A Perfect Ending (2012, with Cathy DeBuono and Gary Weeks). Star Trek work * ** as Communications voice (uncredited) ** ** ** ** as Klingon voices (uncredited) ** ** as Borg voices (uncredited) * as Talmadge (voice, uncredited) * Star Trek video games ** Star Trek: Invasion as Hur'q Commander / Borg drone (voice) ** Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force as Doc Kreege / Borg (voice) ** Star Trek: Armada II as additional voiceover ** Star Trek: Starfleet Command III '' as Borg Collective #2 (voice) ** ''Star Trek: Elite Force II as Borg (voice) External links * * es:Terrence Beasor Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Beasor, Terrence Beasor, Terrence Category:Voice performers